


Summer Daze

by stardustbunny



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 01:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12097764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustbunny/pseuds/stardustbunny
Summary: Jongdae dreams of the day when he’ll get to kiss every single inch of Zitao’s skin the way the sun has every single day this summer. Summer Vacation!AU





	Summer Daze

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the sky to my stars, the Taozi to my Chenchen. Thank you for being who you are. I love you forever and always.
> 
> A self prompt for Chenpionships round 5. This is part of a much longer fic that I didn't finish in which Jongdae gets dragged into a beach house vacation by his annoying, kinda famous roommates and meets a beautiful boy named Zitao.
> 
> Warnings: mentions of anxiety.

Jongdae pinches the front of his tank top and waves the thin fabric in an attempt to cool down. He’s not exactly sure who the hell thought that holding an _outdoor_ concert on the hottest day of the summer was a good idea, but whoever it is, he’s gonna fight them… right after he lays in an air conditioned room for the next two days.

The venue is more crowded than Jongdae expected, and he finds that he barely has enough room to breathe even with assigned seating. He, Minseok, Zitao, Yixing, and Kyungsoo survived for the first hour on iced water bottles and popsicles, but as they reach the tail end of the second with another two more to go, Jongdae begins questioning just exactly how important it is for him to see Baekhyun and Chanyeol perform the same song he’s heard them practicing at least a thousand times back at home.

He can only imagine how much worse it is in the pit where Sehun, Jongin, and Luhan have dragged Joonmyun and Yifan. Joonmyun at least tries to be a good sport, plastering on a smile and dancing along halfheartedly with the energetic trio. Yifan, on the other, looks like he’s about to murder the next person who bumps their phone against the back of his head.

“Hey,” Minseok calls from next to Jongdae, tapping him on the arm and leaning in. “I’m gonna go grab something from the food trucks. You want anything?”

“Nah, I’m good,” Jongdae says while sliding out into the aisle to let Minseok pass. “Thanks though.”

Minseok nods, heads up the stairs, and disappears into the crowd after he reaches the top of the stairs. Jongdae takes the time to stretch his stiff joints before settling back down onto the bench. He glances and shoots a grin at Zitao whose sunshine blonde hair is sticking out in all different directions from having constantly brushed it away from his face.

Jongdae scooches over closer towards Zitao and nudges him gently with his shoulder. “Whoa, Taozi, your hair,” he says, glancing up towards him. “Since when have you been able to go Super Saiyan?”

Zitao snickers, promptly running his hand through his hair again. “Didn’t you know that I’m part Saiyan, ge? I could kick all of your asses if I wanted to.”

Jongdae snorts. “Yeah, you wanna bet?” he says. He balls his hand into a fist and taps it a few times against Zitao’s bicep. “I’m no Saiyan but I think I could take you on in a fight.”

“Oh please,” Zitao says, looking all too amused as he rolls his eyes. He leans in towards Jongdae and bumps their shoulders together while turning back to face the stage. “That’s very funny, but you're so tiny that I would be able to crush you with just my fingers.”

“You wouldn’t do that though." 

“Why not?”

“Because I’m your favorite, of course.”

Zitao doesn’t say anything, but the way that he’s beaming right back at him has Jongdae feeling downright pleased with himself. They turn back to the concert, bouncing along to the thumping EDM beat of the DJ on stage.

Despite having only met Zitao this summer (on a road trip that he didn’t even know he would be joining until the day of, no less,) Jongdae has grown incredibly fond of him. There’s just something about Zitao—no, it’s honestly everything about him that Jongdae likes. Whether it’s his playful nature and his tendency to tease, or his moments of raw sincerity that almost overwhelm him, Jongdae is fascinated. The more time he spends with Zitao, the more he wants to learn about him.

It’s not too long later when the set ends to a roar of cheers, and the emcee comes out to announce a brief intermission. Yixing, who had finished his entire cup of soda in a span of fifteen minutes, lets out a sigh of relief.

“Sorry guys. I need to go use the restroom,” he says, getting up from his seat next to Zitao.

“I’ll go with you,” Kyungsoo pipes up from next to him. “I wanted to go out to get some fresh air anyways.”

Jongdae and Zitao stand up from their seats, allowing the other two to shuffle by them. Just as Jongdae is about to sit back down, Zitao loops his arm around Jongdae’s and glances at him with a mischievous tilt on his lips.

“Yes, Taozi?” Jongdae asks raising an eyebrow.

Zitao leans his weight against him, nudging him out towards the aisle. “Ge, run away with me,” he says.

Jongdae can’t help but laugh. He’s not sure whether or not Zitao is being serious, but he decides to play along anyways. “Okay sure. I’ll run away with you,” he says. “You got a place in mind?”

“I don’t know. Anywhere, everywhere,” Zitao says. He slips his arm out from Jongdae’s and continues nudging him until he starts walking out into the aisle. “As much as I want to be here to support Baekhyun and Chanyeol, it’s just too damn hot. I don’t think they’ll mind if we skip just this once.”

Jongdae feels a rush of adrenaline, his body already pushing him to get the hell out of this place. This entire trip, he’s never had more than a few minutes alone with Zitao, and now here they are with the perfect opportunity to get away. Everyone would be at the concert, while he and Zitao… well they could go wherever the hell they wanted.

He grins at Zitao who seems to be almost shining with the promise of a summer adventure, and nods his head towards the exit. “I’ll race you there then,” he says, and they disappear into the crowd together.

* * *

They find a boardwalk not too far from the venue that looks like something just out of a postcard with its cute little wooden buildings and sailboats floating in the pier. Zitao stretches his arms over his head and lets out a satisfied sigh as they step onto the wooden walkway. The heat has thankfully started to let up as the sun disappears under the horizon. The wide open space and the ocean waves breaking quietly next to them are a much welcome relief from the stuffiness of the concert.

Zitao’s eyes dart everywhere as he takes in the sight of all the different restaurants and knick-knack shops lining the boardwalk. “This is so much better than being at the concert,” he says excitedly. He glances back at the line of carnival games booths that they walk past, slowing his pace but not stopping. “Look at all of this. Do you think we’ll have enough time to go through everything?”

“I’m sure we will,” Jongdae says. “I’ll make sure that we will.”

Zitao flashes a grin at him before slowing to a stop to take pictures of the scenery with his phone. Jongdae watches Zitao’s screen and is entirely all too endeared when he starts snapping a few photos of some seagulls flying by overhead.

He finds his eyes being drawn back towards Zitao. He watches the way the orange glow of the sunset lights up his features, notices just how perfectly the soft cirrus clouds contrast the sharp jut of his jaw. Zitao seems so unreal, so ethereal sometimes, and yet here he is: close enough for Jongdae to see the way his eyes flash golden when they hit the sunlight, close enough for Jongdae to reach over and touch him, to intertwine their fingers together and never let go.

And therein lays the issue, Jongdae thinks. Because he’s grown not just fond of Zitao—no, it’s so much more than that. Zitao is special, and over the course of the summer, Jongdae’s kind of fallen a little—a lot—in love with him. Jongdae wants Zitao to be _his_.

But he’s not willing to admit that to himself yet, because he has no idea whether or not Zitao feels the same way. Zitao is sweet and affectionate with Jongdae, but he’s been that way towards everyone else too. How is Jongdae different to Zitao? Is he even different at all?

If Jongdae admits to himself that he’s fallen for Zitao, he’ll be forced to acknowledge the fact that he has made himself completely vulnerable to him, and even though he knows that Zitao would never mean to hurt him, being this out of control of himself is absolutely terrifying.

Jongdae wants Zitao, but he doesn’t know if Zitao is his to keep.

He’s broken out of his thoughts when Zitao points his phone camera towards him and starts taking pictures of him.

“Ge, you look really handsome,” he says, smiling while watching his screen.

“I know,” Jongdae replies. He grins and then poses dramatically with a wistful look towards the sunset behind Zitao. It makes Zitao laugh and he starts snapping photos even more rapidly. Jongdae, slightly embarrassed now, reaches out to gently lower his arm. “Alright, alright. No more of this. I know I’m good looking and all, but I better not see those pictures on Instagram.”

Zitao takes a moment to browse through the photos he snapped before stuffing his phone back into his pocket. “No promises there,” he says with a mischievous grin tugging at his lips. “You posed for them, so it’s kind of fair game.”

Jongdae rolls his eyes. “What a brat,” he mutters, loud enough for Zitao to hear. He earns a snort in response. “Come on, we came out here to have an adventure right? Where do you wanna start first?”

Zitao nods in response, turning in a circle to scan the surrounding area, and hums thoughtfully to himself. “I don’t even know… Why don’t we go here first? ”

Here is a charming gift shop with a variety of souvenirs made out of driftwood and seashells. Zitao has to duck to avoid bumping into a wind chime with colorful scallop and drill shells hanging on the threshold of the door. It makes a series of pleasant clinking sounds when a breeze flies through. They greet the storekeeper, an elderly woman with silver hair and kind eyes, as they walk in who seems eager to have some customers coming through her empty shop.

“Please let me know if you have any questions. Everything here is handmade by me and my family,” she says.

Jongdae and Zitao nod to her while they meander through the small area. There’s enough room to walk comfortably, but the store is completely packed. In every single corner, Jongdae finds something to look at. Wind chimes and streamers hang from the ceiling; picture frames and wreathes hanging on the walls. Driftwood furniture, mostly bookshelves and nightstands, forms the path of the store. Jongdae takes a particular liking to a pallet shelf with lighted tea candles, seashells, and mini terrariums sitting on top of it.

“It’s pretty,” Zitao pipes up from behind him.

Jongdae hums in response. “Maybe I’ll get something like this when I move out from my apartment. After I become a millionaire of course,” he adds, half joking.

“Just come live with me,” Zitao says. He runs a finger over the grooves of a shell absentmindedly. “I’m already a millionaire and we can put this in my beach home.”

“You’re asking me to move in with you, Taozi? This is all so sudden. I mean, we’re not even married yet,” Jongdae says with mock astonishment. He laughs along with Zitao, but he feels an uncomfortable twist in his stomach that he tries to ignore. Jongdae keeps hiding his true feelings for Zitao behind a mask of playful teases, pushing him away so that he can hold him at arm’s length, but all he wants is for Zitao to pull him back.

They circle back towards the front of the store. Zitao stops in front of a bowl of bracelets at the cash register and sifts through them.

“Hey, ge,” he calls. “Aren’t these pretty?”

Jongdae walks up to him, looking into the bowl and sees a pile of hemp bracelets with dyed shells of all different colors braided into the design.

“They are,” he agrees, reaching over to take one out of Zitao’s hand. “I think the shells are what make it.”

The storekeeper, who had been sitting on a stool behind the counter, speaks up. “They’re not only pretty, but those bracelets will grant a different wish depending on the color of the shells,” she says. “You have to wear them every day, and your wish is granted once you lose them.”

Jongdae knows it’s just a gimmick to hook in tourists, but he has to admit that it’s kind of cute, and so he humors her. “What kind of wishes are there?” he asks.

She doesn’t respond, and instead studies Jongdae and Zitao, glancing back and forth between them. “You don’t need to know what they all grant. You only need the one that you want the most.” She stands up from her stool and walks over to the bowl. She fishes out a pair of bracelets, both with pink shells, and sets it down on the counter. “I think these are most suited for you both.”

Jongdae and Zitao exchange glances with one another.

“And what are they for?” Jongdae asks again.

“Oh, I’m sure you’ll find out soon enough.” She chuckles in that wise, all knowing way that all elderly people seem to do.

It’s pretty obvious what the storekeeper is implying, Jongdae thinks to himself, considering they were just joking about getting married in a tiny store where the sound is sure to carry. It doesn’t help that there’s a twinkle in her eye that seems to be getting brighter by the second.

“Are you interested?” she asks. “I’ll even throw in a buy one get one free deal just for you.”

Jongdae looks at Zitao for his reaction. If he has caught on, he doesn’t make it obvious, taking more interest in the design of the bracelet itself as he runs his thumb over it. He meets Jongdae’s eyes and tilts his head in question.

“Would you wear this?” he asks.

“Yeah, it’s pretty. I would,” Jongdae replies.

Before Jongdae can even react, Zitao pulls out his wallet and hands his card over to the storekeeper.

“Hey, I can—”

“Let me pay for it,” Zitao interrupts him.

Jongdae is about to protest, but Zitao has a proud grin on his face. He seems so pleased with being able to take the initiative that Jongdae decides to let him have this moment.

He reaches over and squeezes Zitao around the elbow gently. Jongdae catches his gaze and returns an affectionate smile. “Thank you,” he says.

Zitao preens and stands up a little straighter. “You’re welcome.”

Jongdae has to stop himself from cooing at him, but goddammit is Zitao so damn cute sometimes.

The storekeeper places the two bracelets in a small paper bag before handing it and Zitao’s credit card back over. “Come back to this store once your wishes have been granted,” she says, beaming.

They walk out of the store, and after a few paces, Zitao glances backwards to make sure they’re out of earshot. “Okay, honestly she was kinda weird,” Zitao says under his breath. “But I really liked how the bracelets look and it’s even better that they’re all homemade. I thought they looked like something that you might wear too, ge.”

Jongdae feels his heart flutter at this, because Zitao assuming something about him means that he’s been paying attention to him. It means that Zitao thinks that he knows enough about Jongdae to be able to pick out something that he likes.

“Yeah? How come, Taozi?” Jongdae says gently.

“You wear a lot of accessories already,” Zitao starts. “You wear your earrings, your rings, and your bracelet almost every day.”  He takes out one of the bracelets from the paper bag and slows his walking to a stop. “It goes well with what you’re already wearing, and plus, this is pretty without looking too delicate. It suits you.”

Jongdae is silent for a beat, a bit at a loss for words. He watches Zitao, whose expression is light and playful.  “That’s sweet of you to notice,” he finally says.

“You have a nice style—most of the times at least,” he adds with a snicker.

Jongdae scoffs. “Excuse you. What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing. Here, gimme your arm. We can wear them together.”

Jongdae holds out his right arm towards him, and Zitao carefully ties the bracelet on, making sure it’s not too tight and not too loose. Jongdae does the same for Zitao, and they continue their walk down the boardwalk.

“It really looks good on you, ge,” Zitao chirps. He seems to have more of a spring in his step now, proud that he was able to gift something to Jongdae.

Jongdae is undeniably endeared, and he reaches over and slots his hand into Zitao’s, giving it a tight squeeze. “I think it does too,” he murmurs. “Thank you, Taozi. I really like it a lot. I’ll wear it often.”

Jongdae is about to slip his hand out, until Zitao intertwines their fingers together and holds him a little closer. “You’re welcome. I’m really happy that I could get you something that you like,” he says. “But you have to wear it every day, not just often. Don’t you want our wish to come true?”

“Pft, she never said we had to wear it together though.”

“Well, yeah, but we got them together,” Zitao drawls, as if this should be the most obvious thing. “It only seems logical that we have to wear them together then, right?”

Jongdae brushes his thumb down the side of Zitao’s hand. He’s wearing a matching bracelet with Zitao and walking down a boardwalk at sunset while holding hands together. Even if Zitao doesn’t belong to him, he’s gonna allow himself to enjoy the moment and focus on the way Zitao’s hand fits perfectly in his.

If he was in over his head before, he’s six feet under now. Jongdae wills himself to swallow the spike of anxiety in his throat away.

They browse through a few more shops down the boardwalk, a candy shop specializing in saltwater taffy, another selling everything pirate themed—Zitao had no idea that they made pirate themed candles—and a general souvenir shop with touristy clothes and trinkets.

Zitao doesn’t let go of Jongdae’s hand the entire time, and Jongdae can’t help but feel kind of really special.

Eventually they make their way outside again, making idle chatter about their favorite type of candy and how their tastes have changed over the years.

“I can’t eat things with too much sugar nowadays,” Jongdae mentions. He swings their hands gently between them.

“Why not?” Zitao asks.

“I think I kind’ve just out grown the taste, and besides it makes my teeth hurt.”

“Wow, ge…” Zitao cackles and leans in against him. “You’re such an old man.”

Jongdae elbows him in the ribs gently, making Zitao yelp more out of ticklishness than anything else. “You’re only like two years younger than me, you brat.”

They find themselves in a more busy section of the boardwalk where the food kiosks are. It’s been a while since their last meal, Jongdae realizes as he starts to smell something fried, unhealthy, and absolutely delicious. He slows his pace and squeezes Zitao’s hand to signal him to stop. “Hey, Taozi. Are you hungry?”

“Starving, but I already used up all of my cash,” he admits sheepishly. “I have my card but I don’t think the street vendors take it.”

“Hey, don’t worry about it. I wanted to pay for you anyways,” Jongdae dismisses. “You gotta let me spoil you today too.”

At this, Zitao gets embarrassed. He mumbles something about Jongdae not needing to do that and being able to pay him back later.

“No. This is my treat to you,” Jongdae insists. He unwillingly takes his hand away from Zitao’s to pull out his wallet from his back pocket and thumbs through the bills he has left. “Besides, we both need to eat something anyways.”

Jongdae buys them two large boxes of garlic fries and popcorn chicken and they find an empty bench with a view of the ocean to sit and eat. Night has fallen, and the boardwalk has lit up with street lamps and string lights lined down the area.

They eat silently, reaching over to feed each other every once in a while, until they reach the bottom of both boxes.  Zitao stretches his limbs, and it makes him look even taller than usual.

“Full?” Jongdae asks.

Zitao nods and makes a satisfied noise. “Yes, thank you. I really needed that. I didn’t even realize I was hungry until I started eating.”

“Of course,” Jongdae says. He watches the warm yellow glow of the streetlamps reflected on the water sparkle and flicker, and then glances over at Zitao to see him doing the same thing. He looks lovely—golden even in low light like this. “We should do this again someday.”

Zitao makes a sound of agreement, eyes still focused on the water below. “Today has been really nice. We should show everyone else this place too.”

Jongdae furrows his eyebrows in minor frustration. No, not everyone else. No, he _wants_ Zitao and _just_ Zitao, but he’s being kept an arm’s length away. He grips the bench and leans forward to try to catch Zitao’s gaze. “Taozi, I—”

A sudden yell in the distance startles them both, and much to Jongdae’s intense annoyance, he recognizes the voice as none other than the people they were getting away from in the first place.

“KIM JONGDAE, HUANG ZITAO,” Baekhyun screams. “STAY RIGHT WHERE YOU ARE.”

“I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU GUYS DITCHED US,” Chanyeol bellows.

Their reaction is instantaneous. They don’t even turn to look at each other. Jongdae and Zitao go into a full on sprint, tossing their empty food boxes into the closest trashcan, and run in the opposite direction of Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s voices.

They run and run and run, weaving through a very confused crowd of people and the shops that they had just gone through—Zitao grabs onto Jongdae’s wrist when he starts falling behind—until they find themselves farther away from the boardwalk and closer into the town settled right next to it. They rush into a busier section of the street and join a line of people for god knows what all for the sake of blending in.

They try not to make it obvious that they’ve been running around for ten minutes, leaning against each other casually and willing their breaths to slow down.

After enough time has passed with no sign of the noisy duo, Jongdae lets himself double over, resting his palms on his thighs. “Okay, is it so much to ask that those two just leave us alone for once? They’ve bothered us literally all summer,” he manages to say between breaths, the frustration his chest multiplying by the second. “God, they’re so annoying.”

Zitao laughs breathlessly. “Well, I wanted an adventure and looks like we ended up getting one,” he says. “Gotta have some excitement too, right?”

Jongdae groans loudly. He stands up, runs a hand through his hair, and tries to look down towards the end of the line. “Where is this even going to anyways?” he grumbles.

Zitao looks up and then points in the same direction. “A Ferris wheel apparently,” he replies with an air of pleasant surprise. “Do you wanna stay in line?”

“Yeah, at least they won’t be able to bother us when we’re up there,” Jongdae grumbles. He clenches his jaw and lets out a sharp sigh. He needs to compose himself. He can’t unravel in front of Zitao like this. “Sorry, I’m just…”

Zitao reaches over and slips his hand into Jongdae’s. Their fingers tangle together automatically, as if it was the most natural reaction, and it helps to make Jongdae a little calmer and a little more anxious all at once.

“Hey, it’s okay. You’re okay,” Zitao says. He leans down to catch Jongdae’s gaze, expression soft and empathetic. He squeezes his hand reassuringly. “We managed to throw them off our trail this time, right?”

Jongdae doesn’t say anything, focusing on letting his emotions melt away because that’s right, he’s still here alone with Zitao, and instead just returns a tight squeeze on his hand. Zitao seems to understand with the way he pulls him in close.

They make it to the front of the line shortly after, and Jongdae pays the fee with the last of his cash for the night. After the Ferris wheel employee helps a family out from a pastel blue gondola, Jongdae and Zitao make their way past the barricade. Zitao steps in first and holds his hand out for Jongdae who takes it and lets himself be guided inside.

There are two benches of the gondola that face each other. Jongdae had intended to sit opposite of Zitao, until he finds himself being pulled by him down onto the same seat as him.

“C’mon, ge. I want you to sit here with me,” Zitao insists.

Jongdae cracks a smile at this and shakes his head playfully, sliding in next to him. “Did I even have a choice in the first place?” he asks.

“No,” Zitao replies and then grins ear to ear at him. “But I bet that even if you did, you’d choose to sit next to me anyways, right?”

Jongdae rolls his eyes and looks away, smile growing undeniably with affection. “What a brat,” he mumbles.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

The employee closes and locks the door behind them and they start moving up. The Ferris wheel starts and stops as the new and old passengers exchange places, and Jongdae notices the way Zitao holds his hand just a little tighter each time they move.

Jongdae leans in and bumps against him lightly. “Are you scared, Taozi?” he asks, not unkindly.

Zitao shakes his head. “Not at all, but I just keep feeling like you’re gonna slip away or something, ge.” Jongdae expects some type of tease about his height to follow, but Zitao’s tone is soft and sincere.

“What do you mean?” he asks.

“I don’t know,” Zitao replies. He’s smiling but his eyes seem strained around the edges. “But this all seems kind of like a dream, like I’m gonna wake up soon and this day will be all over.”

Jongdae pulls his hand away from Zitao’s, and instead snakes an arm around his lower back and squeezes him close. Zitao adjusts himself, wrapping an arm protectively around Jongdae’s shoulder so that Jongdae can lean his head comfortably against him.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Jongdae murmurs.

“Good,” he breathes.

They stay silent like this for a while, watching and listening to the busy boardwalk down below, Jongdae idly tracing patterns on Zitao’s shirt. A strong, cool breeze rushes through the gondola, making Jongdae shiver and instinctively cuddle in closer to Zitao.

Jongdae feels so safe, so calm like this, like he left every single worry, every ounce of anxiety back down on the ground. Up here, it’s just him and Zitao, who’s holding him close because he doesn’t want him to disappear; Zitao who _wants_ him to stay close.

“Hey,” Jongdae starts. He cranes his neck to catch Zitao’s gaze. “There’s something I want to talk about.”

“What is it, ge?” he asks, turning his head to face him.

“It was about what I said earlier, about wanting to do this again.” Jongdae watches him, searching his eyes for a hint, an answer to all the questions that have been running through his mind all summer. But Zitao only raises his eyebrows in curiosity, so Jongdae continues. 

“I didn’t mean that we should come here again with everyone else. I just meant that we should have a day with just you and me again.”

Zitao doesn’t take his eyes off of him. “Do you mean like a date?” he asks, voice almost lost to the wind.

Jongdae waits a few beats before answering. He’s so close to seeing if Zitao is going to pull him back. “If you want it to be,” he says finally.

Then Zitao is leaning in and his lips stop once they brush against Jongdae’s—making sure that Jongdae wants this, giving him enough time to pull away. But Jongdae has waited long enough for this, and he closes the distance between them, heart jumping into his throat and eyes fluttering shut when he feels their lips press together. He kisses him slowly, carefully, lips soft and sweet as he takes and returns what Zitao honors him with.

 “I want you,” Zitao murmurs. “I want you, and I want to be yours.” He catches Jongdae’s lips again for tender, nipping kisses.

“I’m here,” Jongdae says. He pulls away to press a kiss on the edge of his lips, and even more down the edge of his jawline, down to the side of neck. Jongdae hugs Zitao in a little tighter and smiles when he feels Zitao do the same. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Up in the night sky with the stars surrounding them, Jongdae and Zitao don’t stop kissing. And even when they get off the Ferris wheel and start their walk back home hand-in-hand, Jongdae sneaks kisses on every single inch of Zitao’s skin that he can reach. He figures that he doesn’t need to be envious of the sun anymore.

* * *

They fall asleep together in Jongdae’s bed when they get back to the beach house that night, too tired to even change out into more comfortable clothes. Jongdae turns in his sleep, slowly blinking awake to find Zitao cuddled up against him. Zitao’s arms are tucked underneath his head, and Jongdae is all too endeared by how every sharp edge of his features is softened like this. Jongdae cards a hand through Zitao’s sunshine blonde hair, brushing it away from his face when he notices that both of their wrists are missing a certain little pink seashell bracelet.

Jongdae smiles and wraps his arms around Zitao, _his_ Zitao. He kisses him on the forehead and falls back asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I love cheesy summer!AU fics and I love Chentao, so I wrote this. Jongdae is an incredibly difficult character to write, but I hope that I was able to do him and this lovely little ship some justice.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
